1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 1,2-dioxetane derivatives which can be used, for instance, as chemiluminescent reagents for immunoassays, and also to intermediates for the syntheses of the 1,2-dioxetane derivatives. The present invention further relates to methods of producing the intermediates.
2. Discussion of Background
Conventionally, varieties of 1,2-dioxetane compounds have been synthesized, and in particular, 1,2-dioxetane compounds substituted with a spiroadamantyl group at the 3 positions thereof are known to be useful as chemiluminescent substrates, for instance, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications 5-21918 and 5-45590.
However, it cannot be said that such conventional 1,2-dioxetane compounds are sufficiently thermally stable and have a chemiluminescence with sufficiently high intensity for use in practice, so that an improved chemiluminescent compound has been desired.